


Cinco pessoas que amaram John Kennex

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Almost Human
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele vai ao funeral de seu pai. Chora. Não faz um discurso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco pessoas que amaram John Kennex

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [five people who loved john kennex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249063) by [santanico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico). 



> N/A: algumas descrições de violência, não caracterizaria como perturbador demais ou qualquer coisa além do que o show pode explorar. Obviamente escrita antes do final da série então não posso determinar se a relação de John c/ seus pais está correta ou não.
> 
> N/T: Traduzida com autorização. A original foi publicada em 28/02/2014, por isso antes do final.

I. Os olhos de Anna estão arregalados e ela sorri para ele enquanto toca na bochecha dele. “Quem vai dizer primeiro?” diz, mas sua voz é leve e brincalhona. Ele não tem a intenção, não realmente, mas se inclina na direção dela, pressionando seus lábios contra os dela em um beijo quente – um beijo significativo. Ela não se pressiona na direção dele, e acabam com John deitado sobre ela na cama, ambos rindo. A risada dela é contagiosa, doce e honesta. É assim que ele a descreveria se alguém perguntasse.

“Amo você,” ele diz, sussurra contra sua pele. Ela ri de novo, jogando a cabeça para trás no travesseiro, erguendo os braços acima da cabeça para que seu peito se pressione contra o dele. Ele se inclina, confortavelmente, contra ela – se inunda no verão que ela traz, o odor fresco de linho do vestido dela. Quando ele toca a coxa nua dela, ela ri e ele a segura mais perto, puxa ela contra seu quadril. As mãos dela encontram o peito dele, e a princípio é só um toque, até que ela empurra e ele vai – cai contra a cama, e acaba com ela prendendo sua cintura, ainda sorrindo.

Tudo sobre ela parece brilhar, ao menos na memória.

Ela sussurra, talvez silenciosamente, “Amo você, também,” e tudo sobre isso é além do real. Para ele ela é bela e preciosa como o brilho das estrelas, tudo sobre ela puro, não contaminado. Ele a imagina como um anjo, a mulher que veio na sua vida quando ele mais precisava de algum tipo.

Ele protege ela? Protegia.

A imagem se despedaça e desaparece da sua mente; é tudo que ele lembra claramente dela agora.

Ele se pergunta se a vir novamente, o cabelo dela vai eventualmente ficar grisalho? Ela vai viver tanto tempo? Ele vai esquecer de tudo o que ela o ensinou, os exercícios de respiração que fizeram juntos, os alongamentos que levavam a beijos que levavam a _amor_. Ele não consegue chamar isso de qualquer outra coisa.

Ele irá enrolar os dedos na garganta dela, apertar, ver a vida ser drenada dos olhos dela antes que ela atire no estômago dele e faça a mesma coisa?

Ele ainda acredita.

II. “John.” Ela tira o fôlego dele quando enrola os braços em seus ombros. Sandra Maldonado pressiona seu rosto no pescoço dele e ele sente lágrimas contra sua pele. Ele toca as costas dela, tenta ser gentil apesar de seu corpo não se sentir mais como um corpo.

Quando ela finalmente se afasta, seus olhos estão vermelhos e têm olheiras.

“Estou em casa,” ele diz, é a primeira coisa que consegue pensar. Esteve acordado por três horas, lentamente categorizando o tempo que passou, os dezessete meses perdidos em um coma sem sentido. O ano e meio desperdiçado.

“Ainda não,” ela diz, toca a testa dela com a gentileza de uma irmã. O estômago dele se aperta e a dor ricocheteia por ele como uma bala de aço. Ele se contorce e ela o toca de novo. “Você vai estar em casa quando estiver de volta na delegacia.”

Ela o beija na bochecha e ele acha que vai ser a única vez que ela se expressa tão fisicamente com ele ou qualquer pessoa. Suas unhas estão pintadas de verde neon, seus lábios um rosa sutil.

“Não acho que isso vá acontecer por um tempo,” diz com um dar de ombros porque é tudo que consegue fazer.

Sandra diz, “Vai ser antes do que você pensa. Descanse, ok?”

Ele acena.

Ele pensa sobre Anna Moore.

III. O pai de John raramente fala com ele.

Sua mãe é um pilar de apoio. Aos catorze, John Kennex se pergunta se outros garotos têm pais distantes. O consenso é principalmente que não, ou indiferença. Seus amigos passam tempo com seus pais. Seus pais contam coisas excitantes que seus pais fazem. Seus amigos têm cirurgiões e engenheiros e professores universitários como pais. Não policiais.

O pai de John é policial, e é um bom policial. É isso que sua mãe diz. Ela sempre sorri quando diz isso com um olhar distante, como se algo estivesse quebrado na sua fé, mas ele não consegue pensar nisso, não quer acreditar. Ele a ama. Sua mãe. Seu pilar. Ele diz isso para ela.

“Ei Mãe, eu te amo.”

Ela não diz isso para ela, mas o brilho em seus olhos diz algo que não pode ser dito com palavras. Ela o ama. Ele não questiona isso.

“John,” seu pai diz, agarra seu braço. “Você nunca pode esquecer que sua mãe e eu o amamos muito.”

John acena. É claro que ele sabe disso. Ele não é mais uma criança, não realmente.

Ele vai ao funeral de seu pai. Chora. Não faz um discurso.

IV. Gestão de raiva o ensina, mesmo se ele nega isso para as pessoas que mais importam.

A mulher que lidera o grupo diz, sua voz lenta, “Para muitos de vocês, pode ser difícil amar a vocês mesmos. Raiva pode vir de ódio e depreciação de si mesmo. Ninguém pode superar esse ódio contra si mesmo sem aceitar o que significa. Vocês podem sentir que flutuam, que tanto se amam quanto se odeiam.” John não conta para ninguém que seu coração salta naquele momento. O debate do século, até – que ele pode se amar e se odiar em medidas iguais. Não é sua culpa, mas talvez seja. Ele poderia ter sido melhor.

_Amo a mim mesmo? _Ele sabe que é uma pergunta normal, que não é a única pessoa a lidar com isso. Pode ver pelo como como Valerie aperta os punhos quando Paul faz um comentário sobre ela ser uma crome, seus pais ricos, sua criação especial. Ele pode ver pela forma como Sandra duvida de si mesma apesar de suas credenciais, seu sucesso. Ele vê isso em Dorian, aquele olhar perdido quando ele pensa sobre a traição de seu criador. A traição de seu pai.__

__John consegue entender isso, e é por isso que aperta o ombro de Dorian apesar de isso só fazer com que ganhe uma careta. Os olhos de Dorian são profundos como o oceano._ _

__Ele se arrepende de ter pensado disso e desvia o olhar._ _

__“John,” Dorian diz. Estão no carro, estão sempre no carro, dirigindo para e de cenas de crimes, sempre trabalhando trabalhando trabalhando. John está cansado. Os pedais parecem irrelevantes. Ele deseja que confiasse em si mesmo mais._ _

__“Dorian.”_ _

__“Amor faz sentido para mim.”_ _

__“Isso é bom,” John diz, olhando para a estrada, prestando atenção cuidadosamente na direção. Ele inspira profundamente pelo nariz. “Amor é complicado.”_ _

__“Não,” Dorian diz, “Amor é simples.”_ _

__É o suficiente para John aceitar isso. Ele sorri. Sim, pode amar a si mesmo. Pode ter dúvidas e ainda amar a si mesmo._ _

__V. “Você está quieto.” Ele não sabe por que notou._ _

__“John,” Dorian diz, aquela voz, aquele estado. “Tem pessoas que me amam?”_ _

__“Sim,” John diz, e ele diz isso com facilidade._ _

__“Quem?”_ _

__“Eu.” Isso parece fazer Dorian sorrir._ _

__“Você não parece ser o tipo que diria que ama alguém como eu.” Uma acusação justa. John dá de ombros._ _

__“Promete não contar para ninguém?” ele diz, e parece simples o bastante. Ele olha para seu café. Estão sentados em uma mesa em um café local porque John tinha dito _De jeito nenhum nós vamos entrar sem café_ e Dorian tinha sorrido ao invés de discutir. “Você é importante. Não é preciso muito para mim.”_ _

__“Não?” Dorian diz, mas não é uma pergunta que ele quer que seja respondida. Ele vira a cabeça e olha para a grande janela na frente. “Talvez eu ame você, também.”_ _

__“Talvez,” John concorda, e ri._ _


End file.
